


Asuka's Desires

by Amatorius



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Scent Kink, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatorius/pseuds/Amatorius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka has an unexpected experience with Mari. This sparks something within Asuka, causing her desires to become both insatiable and nearly uncontrollable. Heavy on foot fetish content and lesbian stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encroachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka encounters Mari quite unwillingly; Mari plants a seed in Asuka.

## Disclaimer

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the Rebuild of Evangelion, nor any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

# Chapter 1 - ~~Un~~ Wanted Encroachment

Another day of synchronization, compatibility, and training exercises consumed Asuka’s day, leading to a rather tense sensation in her chest. The stress of tiring and seemingly aimless and pointless training and practice fostered a burgeoning outburst within her.

_This is such a waste of time! They already know my skill level and synchronization ratios are the best! Why do they continue to insist on these tiresome tests for ME?! That idiot Shinji is the one who needs training and exercise._

“Alright! That’s enough for today!” Misato ordered; “You can head out, Asuka.”

_Finally…_

Unit 02 was returned dormant to its station and the entry plug was ejected. Asuka bounded onto the scaffolding upon exiting Unit 02 -- a common feeling for anyone who has simply had a little too high a dose of their job on a given day. It was an embarrassing gait, one that expresses both a desperate attempt to separate from work-related stress, the jubilation of newly discovered liberty, and the self-consciousness of displaying this awkward combination of sentiments in front of everyone you will see regularly, but don’t personally know well enough.

Of course, it’s reasonable to suspect they would empathize with such sentiments, so her embarrassment was misplaced. Asuka quickly, yet awkwardly, escaped Unit 02’s chamber over the echoing metal of the catwalk into the veritable maze of NERV’s underground headquarters. She sighed heavily and slowed her pace in an attempt to calm her nerves;

 _I’m free today_ she repeated to herself in her head.

After rounding several corners Asuka felt the need to catch her breath a bit more thoroughly; a slowed pace and bit of desperate reassurance had done little for her nerves, and although she was at her own liberty, temporarily free of the shackles of duty, her own stress seemed to press upon her like a daunting spectre. Bracing her weight against a cold metal wall, she breathed deeply and rhythmically, observing her modest chest rising and falling before her. She slid to the floor of the facility, reclined her head, and closed her eyes.

* **inhale** * _1...2...3_

* **exhale** * _1...2...3_

…

* **inhale** * _1….2….3_

* **exhale** * _1….2….3_

… 

 _Wha --!_ Sheer discomfort -- and a distinct sensation of annoyance and indignance permeated Asuka’s demeanor. In quick succession, Asuka felt another person’s presence quickly and unreservedly entering her personal space; she felt a brief burst of warm breath on her neck.

Asuka’s hair was being touched, accompanied by the long, drawn out and unmistakable sound  of inhalation. Her eyes shot open and her brow furrowed in its typical fashion.

“Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!” The person didn’t move until they’d finished absorbing whatever they could gather of Asuka’s scent.

“Why you --!” Asuka jabbed her hand against her olfactophilic assailant. The figure staggered backwards and giggled loudly and without reservation.

“Ugh -- it’s you” Asuka complained upon seeing the bright pink plugsuit.

“Yep!” the girl cheerfully grinned, “Me, me, me!” Asuka spun her head away from Mari and cast her eyes at the floor. Mari stood up briefly, prompting Asuka to look back at her, looking her over, gathering the details of her form. Mari was of similar height to Asuka -- a youthful 5’2” seemed reasonable to discern; her figure was quite slender, though her breasts were somewhat more pronounced than Asuka’s own, seeming in the restrictive plugsuit to be somewhere in the ranks of early C-cups. Mari’s hips and rear were also graced with ampleness. With her deep, rich brown hair -- dare it be said, illustrious -- she was, in a word, a sumptuous sight to drink in.

“What do **you** want?” Asuka grumbled. Mari stopped grinning immediately and sunk to her hands and knees before approaching Asuka. Asuka watched her in her peripherals, encroaching, once again, into her personal space; Asuka didn’t want to move or acknowledge Mari’s actions or presence -- but her inquiry -- rather, her inquiring _command_ was still unapprehended, hanging in the air. Mari repeated her previous action; she fingered a lock of Asuka hair and bought it to her nose, going back for seconds with another lengthy inhalation. Drawn in by the scent, Mari began to devote her energy -- not to propping herself up, but to gathering as much of Asuka’s LCL tainted scent as she could pilfer. Her body drooped, unintentionally prompting Asuka to take its weight unto herself.

“Fuck..” Mari breathily uttered -- there was an unmistakable sensuousness to her tone, and this wasn’t lost on Asuka.

Mari was uncomfortably, unexpectedly, and inconsistently intimate; her disposition lacked coherent description as it was capable of moving from deadly seriousness to bubbly jubilation -- or from decidedly sexual to casually businesslike -- in mere moments. Thus, as irregular and uncomfortable as this situation was quickly becoming, it made sense. It prompted Asuka to stave off her internal rage for a brief moment -- though that rage was soaking through quite visibly; her face was flushed with blood and her body temperature was rapidly rising. Mari’s left arm gave out as the weakest support of her current posture, leaving gravity to make up its own mind on the matter. Mari’s head remained where it was, jaw hooked on Asuka’s shoulder,keeping her draped in Asuka’s aromatic, LCL soaked hair; the rest of Mari’s form slumped against Asuka’s however her own weight and position determined.

Respectively, Asuka and Mari’s body temperatures rose quickly and dramatically, quickly passing into, and then through, the thin materials of their plugsuits which reside so closely in proximity to the flesh.

 _Damn the perverts who designed this blasted plugsuit!_ The material which concealed -- if such a description could be considered accurate -- Asuka’s torso was comparatively thinner than the rest of the plugsuit; it was also semi-transparent, seemingly betraying its very purpose. Consequently, it was that much more obvious that Mari’s breasts were pressed up against her own.

 _“If I were to warm up my breasts, do you think they’d grow a little?”_ she remembered asking Shinji as though she were a cruel cocktease. Ironic. Intense, but ambiguous sensations slowly crept into Asuka’s perception. Mari took in another deep dose of LCL from Asuka, again emitting a overtly sexual moan. That was the last straw.

“GET OFFF!” Asuka bellowed, forcing herself forward; she sent Mari tumbling backwards, hitting the steel floor with a solid thud. Mari looked around dazed and rubbing her rear, which smarted from the sudden and unexpected impact.

“Hehe -- ow! What was that fo--” Mari began before Asuka cut her off,

“Shut. Up.” Asuka commanded. Asuka stood dauntingly over Mari -- exactly where Asuka belonged; she felt comfortable in this position; things felt right. It is always others that must be at her mercy or under her dominion and never the reverse. Such is the relationship between the inferior and the superior, she often thought to herself.

“I said, ‘What do you **want**?’” Mari cowered below Asuka for a moment as though she were supposed to do so; she then moved rapidly into a more casual approach.

Mari said, beginning to stand, “I knew you were coming from training -- and that you were going to smell like LCL; I like how LCL smells -- wait...love it. It’s one of my favori-” Asuka cut her off again,

“No. You don’t get to get up unless I say you may get up.” Asuka stated matter-of-factly placing her foot on Mari’s chest and forcing her back onto the cold floor. Mari’s hair draped over her face, somewhat concealing what would otherwise be obvious blushing. Mari decided to attempt to rise again, this time more forcefully. Asuka responded in kind, forcing Mari back to the ground once again -- though, this time, Asuka squeezed out Mari’s latent arousal. Mari cried out softly and looked up into Asuka’s eyes.

Asuka wasn’t prepared for her own gaze -- a mixture of amusement, arrogance, and indignance -- to be challenged by one of demure subjugation. Mari, propped up on her elbows, looked at her in a way that was abjectly erotic, openly expressing that being kicked and forced to comply was more than highly satisfying.

“Ugh! You’re disgusting!” Asuka said accusingly, “Do you actually like this?” Asuka pushed her down with her heel this time causing Mari’s arms to buckle and leave her flat against the ground under Asuka. She bit her lip, maintaining eye contact with Asuka.

“What a pervert.” Asuka stepped back from Mari and attempted to convey a look of disgust laced with hatred. “You’d best stay away from me from this day forward -- or I’ll really make you regret it.” Her own eyes and face betrayed her -- and somewhere within she knew as much. Mari wasn’t an idiot, and she knew exactly what she was looking for. She saw past Asuka’s feigned indignance and contempt. Far from displaying what would be typical -- some combination of rage and arrogance, though it was still present -- Mari detected what was instead a front of rage which was laced with intense sexual tension. More exciting still is that it was clear that Asuka herself didn’t completely understand the feeling she was actively trying to conceal; it was likely that her own ignorance of its nature precluded her ability to hide such desires. Mari decided to tease those feelings out a bit.

“Ma’am, please! I felt your warmth; I-I could take care of...things...for you.” Mari offered. Asuka looked as though she were about to come undone -- but Mari wasn’t quite finished.

“It felt like you’d enjoy my fingers sliding in between your pussy lips and over your wet, hot hole; I could feel it, you know.” Mari declared undaunted; her tone carried now a distinctly sexual hubris -- as if she had Asuka all figured out. Asuka was admittedly caught especially off-guard by this last comment. Mari wasn’t wrong; Asuka was feeling the teasing sensation of recent arousal -- and Mari’s lustful words weren’t helping that.

“You didn’t feel anything, you liar!” Asuka asserted; “Now keep away from me -- or I’ll make sure you regret it.”

Asuka stormed off leaving Mari alone in the cold hallway.

Mari just smiled slyly, claiming her victory to herself. It was clear to her that Asuka was wrapped around her finger already; she’d wait for her again.


	2. Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka finds out why Mari loves the smell of LCL so much, as well as discovering a new kink of hers.

Flustered and incensed, Asuka departed NERV headquarters with purposiveness, brushing off any otherwise friendly encounters with her compatriots brusquely; she wanted to be back in her room where she hoped to feel more at ease. The noxious stress was enough as it was -- Asuka simply didn’t need the added oddity of her encounter with Mari.

_Who does that girl think she is?!_ Asuka thought to herself as she barreled into Misato’s apartment. She tossed her things down on her mattress and headed for the bathroom. She disrobed and began to heat water for a shower; waiting for it to warm up, she caught herself on the edge of her sight in the mirror. She turned her head towards her reflection quickly, causing her hair to gently whip around as it chased her head. Her hair brought with it a distinct odor; _LCL_. She’d never really paid it too much attention before -- the smell of LCL. The sound of the running water faded into the background noise; Asuka watched herself in the mirror -- unmoving -- with the smell of LCL from her hair slowly evaporating around her.

Asuka eyed over her own body; she was only barely shorter than Mari, standing at 5’1”. Her body was less endowed than Mari’s; her breasts were smaller but more taut -- a comfortable B-cup; her hips and her butt were in a similar status, firm and composed, but smaller in size and mass. Not sumptuous like Mari, but rather lissome; her breasts were perky and composed, and her body was taut with the slight emphasis of a physique.

Asuka flipped her hair around her shoulder and turned her nose down into it. Her light auburn hair smelled strongly of the LCL she has been immersed within, with the fleeting scent of her strawberry shampoo peeking through the cracks if she concentrated hard enough. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hair -- a purely curious act.

_This is disgusting!_ she thought, grimacing and exhaling quickly. She breathed it in again, however.

_ So disgusting… ...again...1...2...3 ... again...1...2...3… again… _

Asuka felt a distinct revulsion, but not one typically accompanied by an urge to discontinue whatever is causing it. She looked up at herself again in the mirror, but all she saw was condensation from the running shower; she looked down instead. Her right hand had managed to find its way over her left breast, firmly cupping it; the nipple of the breast she had been inadvertently fondling was standing painfully erect, begging for attention; her nipples begged for torment.

Having been absorbed in the smell of LCL, which she still determined to be repulsive, the bathroom now resembled a sauna more than a conventional apartment bathroom. Heat, of course, exacerbates aromas and odors, causing them to excite in the atmosphere. The whole room smelled not simply of LCL, but also of Asuka’s body. It was a smell which encouraged an irrational depravity, something so obviously undesirable to the senses, but that is ultimately appealing to lust. Asuka felt the daze of lust wash over her whilst standing in the amalgam that was her own scent. Almost absentmindedly in this lustful daze, she began running her nose close to and along her fragrant skin, smelling herself.

Asuka moved up one arm and down the other before slowly lifting her left arm and breathing in the scent of her own underarm. She breathed it in several times, her heart rate quickening and causing her temperature to rise further. Something about the smell of the LCL mingling with her own natural odor caused her heart to race and her body to shudder. She wanted so badly to scoop up the droplets of natural lube which leaked down her inner thigh and masturbate. Her puffy cunt-lips were fiery with lust and begged for attention.

_What...am I doing…?_ Asuka thought to herself; she felt a sense of perversion beginning to be teased out of her.

_I wonder what I taste like…?_ She let go of her nipple which, again inadvertently, she’d found herself being attentive to, rolling it between her fingers.

She held her arm in front of her, paused for a moment, and then quickly dragged her tongue up the underside of her forearm.

“Shit…” she muttered before laving her tongue up and down her arm, and then the other, lapping up the mingling of her body’s taste and the LCL. _More._ Her lust begged for more. She pulled her legs up against her chest and coated her knees and any part of her legs that her tongue could reach in spit. She strained to reach as far down on her legs as she could before giving up; she threw her head back, exasperated in the thick and boiling atmosphere.

Her chest heaved up and down as she attempted to catch her breath, though it was unlikely she would regain her energy in this steam-room; it was too exhaustive. At least the tile was still somewhat cold. She stared down the length of her legs, unmoving, it what she presumed was exhaustion. Asuka’s eyes widened, however, when she discovered what her lust had been searching for and subsequently found to set its sights on. She was eyeing her own feet.

She engaged as much flexibility as she could muster and began to lean down towards her humid feet which rested pressed against one another. She approached her soles, mere inches away now, but her advance slowed as her body tightened at the end of its flexible range. She caught the arousing scent of her own feet, however, and drove herself downward, mashing her nose into her soles and toes.

_Mein Gott!_ Asuka inhaled as deeply as she could, despite her bodily contortion. She could feel her eyes roll back into her head as the deep pungency of her feet flowed through her body causing her to tremble in ecstasy. Her lustful intuitions were not mistaken; while her underarm had an unmistakable scent -- the combination of sweaty musk and the telltale LCL, her feet did something else to her.

In the cramped confines of her plugsuit, Asuka’s feet were both immersed in LCL at the same time that they were commanding the footwork of her Eva. They had been sweating and moving almost constantly without rest, and in the sauna-like conditions of the bathroom, they emanated their scent without reservation. It was pungent and thick. She lapped at her feet, driving her tongue in between her toes, around the edge of her soft heels with wild abandon, and then tantalizingly slowly up each arch.

Asuka’s feet never outright reeked; her feet always smelled clenly, regardless of how strenuous her activities; though that isn’t to say that her feet would never have a pungent or ripe scent to them. It was the musk of moist and confined skin, now mingled with the defined aroma of LCL.

Her feet were already quite slick from her sweat, the humid atmosphere, and the torrent of tonguelashings paid to them, but it wasn’t sufficient. She spit into the crevice between her feet and rubbed them together, feeling her soles heat up and forcing her toes to come in between one another. The gushing gooeyness of her spitwad made her pussy tingle and throb. Asuka’s feet were giving her access to her newfound kink like nothing else. She gazed longingly at her glossy, saliva coated feet. It was where it all culminated -- the scent of LCL, the raw odor of her own flesh -- it found its apex up and down her soft soles and in between her slender toes. She spat on her feet again. She circled her heels, laved up and down her soles, and gently and methodically sucked each toe one last time before effectively exhausting the most pungent aspects of the scent.

She pulled back, admiring her work; her feet were soaked with saliva and were tinted pink from all of the attention she just paid them. She sat back, reclining against the wall; her back was killing her, and she needed to catch her breath.

_I feel so perverted._ Asuka could feel tendrils of saliva creeping from her lips, down her chin, and onto her exposed breasts which heaved up and down with each gulp of unsatisfying, humid air.

She stood up, stretching her back; it ached from her neglect of posture. She stumbled over to the shower and hopped in.

_What’s the matter with me? She lamented. I can’t believe I just did that; I feel so … so dirty._ She ran her hands through her hair, infusing it with her strawberry shampoo.

_I’m not going to do that again; it feels so dirty and wrong -- what if someone found out? What would they think -- what do I think of myself…?_ Asuka spent the length of her shower cleansing her body, as well as muttering self-deprecating lines to herself. Yet, even she knew that, as much as she cursed herself for acting like the pervert she herself would condemn, she couldn't escape, nor deny, the smoldering sensation which had resided dauntingly in her loins ever since Mari pressed against her in the hallway earlier that day. Of course, that what an understatement. Asuka was now entrenched in depraved fantasies, imagining what it would be like to smell Mari’s feet while Mari fingered her; or perhaps Asuka might force Mari to worship her smelly soles and toes while Asuka masturbated over her, making her wet with her juices.


	3. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka can't help but explore and develop this newly acquired kink; it's too tempting!

Asuka spent her time in the shower in awkward self-reflection, she mulled over her own recent perversions, but interspersed with such reflection were endless, lust-driven fantasies. The warm water running over her body consoled her tired body and annulled at least a bit of her stresses. She stepped out, dried her hair, and donned a big, loose t-shirt and plain panties; she’d be going to sleep soon -- no reason for effort on her part.

She lazed around Misato’s apartment, snacking and watching TV for a brief while before retreating to the bathroom again to brush her teeth and hit the sack. Misato and Shinji still weren’t back from NERV yet which was just fine with Asuka; Misato was loud and obnoxious a lot of the time, drinking and hooting and hollering until she passed out, and Shinji’s entire existence frustrated Asuka. She was glad to be alone; she didn’t need anyone else anyway.

She flopped on the bed and pushed herself back up against the wall; she brought a handful of hair to her nose and inhaled. The smell of LCL was faint -- nearly gone. She sighed and glance down the length of her long, slender legs. Her feet were resting unassumingly at the foot of the mattress. Asuka thought her feet were fairly attractive, as far as feet go.

They were a bit larger than petite, and very shapely. Somewhere between narrow and broad feet, two features stood out the most. First, her toes were slender and long -- but not lanky; second, she had wonderfully high arches. The balls of her feet were likewise pronounced. She flexed her toes, watching them part and regroup several times; she could spread her toes on both feet very easily, and they appeared almost dextrous in their flexibility. Her nails, which were bordered by clean cuticles, stopped just after they peeked over the tips of her toes. She rubbed them together and scrunched them up a few times before leaving them to rest.

She was still somewhat reeling from her acts in the bathroom mere hours ago. She was judging herself as if she was a witness to herself, rather than thinking of it as herself acting. It made her feel guilty and embarrassed. Of course, sexual curiosity is famously -- or perhaps, infamously, the most powerful variety of the curious type, and often leads to this sensation the first few times one does something “odd” or “taboo.” Anything outside of vanilla, it could be said.

She took one foot in her hand and  looked at her sole. She gingerly thumbed the balls of her feet; she inspected the crevices between each toes by gently massaging them apart, noting the subtle moisture left in between from her recent shower. The slight pinkness of her sole intensified into a deeper hue as she rubbed it, ending in a much more substantial contrast with the milky white that remained.

Tracing her finger around the circularity of her heel, and then dragging it gently up her deep arch, she giggled and spasmed from the sudden tickling sensation. She did it again, laughing to herself. Her toes scrunched involuntarily, drawing up all of the wrinkles in her soles. She alternated for a brief while between spreading her toes as wide as possible and tickling them and watching them scrunch and contort.

It began to bore Asuka, however, and she stopped, merely looking down at her foot. Her eyes unfocused, thoughts drifting elsewhere, and she released her leg; she could feel her deeper perversion welling up inside herself again, unsatisfied with all she had just done. She retrieved her other foot and pulled it to her -- right up to her face.

Asuka’s toes sat before her tantalizingly; she flexed them several times, as though teasing herself. She pressed her nose into the crevice where her toes met her the balls of her feet and inhaled slowly and gently, savoring the aroma of her clean feet. Asuka smiled, satisfied with her own scent. She drew in breath up and down the length of her soles noting the subtle differences in the scent of the different parts of her cute feet.

The scent of her feet was delicate and clean; the distinct scent of skin which is accustomed to moisture; more aromatic and more bodied than drier skin. It mixed Asuka’s natural body fragrance with the scent of whatever mingled with her feet. There was something so basic and sexual about the raw scent of her body -- seemingly regardless of what accompanied it, be it the clean scent of having recently bathed, or -- apparently -- the now fetishized scent of LCL and a sweaty, hard day’s work.

Asuka kissed her big toe before gently circling it with her tongue. It glistened before her with her spit, and she felt her heart rate begin to rise a bit. She started licking her foot more fiercely this time, running her tongues slowly and firmly up and down her curvy soles leaving trails of saliva behind; she flitted her tongue in and out of her broadly spread toes, the texture of her tongue tickling and teasing its ways in between every one. She felt her foot become more and more soaked with her own lubrication, happily provided. Her pussy was experiencing an intense arousal reminiscent of her more depraved acts earlier in the day, begging to be touched and fingered. She treated her other foot to the slame tongue bath and it, too, became thickly coated with her spittle, an excess of which dripped from her heel to the bedsheets.

Both feet were slimy with saliva; she brought her soles together, allowing lubricated feet to slide against each other slowly and rhythmically. There was something about feeling her slimy feet mingling with one another that made Asuka quivver. It was the familiar perverted feeling of “the wetter the better” that anyone could relate to. She’d be lying to herself if she pretended she wasn’t aroused; she was downright horny -- and all over her own feet. Asuka felt the soaked fabric of her panties matted against the puffy lips of her vagina. A small pang of guilt once again entered her mind as she obsessed over her newfound, self-directed foot-fetish.

_I’m such a pervert… she contradicted herself, No! There’s nothing wrong with loving or being turned on by your own body -- especially not a body as good looking as mine. Besides, just think about how many people would kill to have me! She certainly knew that Mari, given their interactions today, would probably enjoy this spectacle. Indignance joined arousal. Mari. Who does that girl think she is?! The nerve..._

 


	4. A Guiltier Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka has already found that she's got her own sort of depravity kink centered around her own scent and her own feet; but she can't keep Mari out of her head, either.

Asuka laid in her bed with the lights off; her door was locked and she’d discarded both her covers and her clothes. She’d thought about going to bed, but concluded that that would be an impossibility at this point; her panties had gotten soiled while she was licking and spitting all over her feet and she had the overwhelming urge to touch herself. Her face was flushed with a sexual nervousness and her body trembled. She was feeling the fear of giving in to something depraved -- of feeling as though she is dirty or became dirtier in doing so. She wanted to give in to it. Just the idea of giving into depravity was arousing.

Asuka’s heart pounded and she could feel the tense radiation of heat emanating from her groin, imploring her body to buck and quake. Her feminine fingers slinked over her taut stomach towards her dripping slit. Asuka staved off directly touching herself by indulging her new kink and by teasing and tormenting herself. Her feet were nice and slimy with saliva and she rubbed them back and forth, letting her toes work their way through the contours of her soles and instep, getting her toes tangled with one another; they noisily sloshed together in the silent room.

It was so exhilarating to feel her own slimy spit lubing her feet as they worked themselves together; feet were supposed to stay dry and contained -- not to be exposed and wet. That made it that much more exciting. Every time she would scrunch her feet together Asuka could feel her cunt tense, accompanied by a small gush of her own lubricant running down, over her asshole, into the mattress. It added to the pool of her own juices that she was laying in, but the warm, soggy fabric felt good and dirty plastered to her rear.

Asuka gave in to depravity. She sat up for a moment, gagged herself by reaching two fingers into her throat, and spat the gunky wad of spittle that resulted into her welcoming soles. She slid her fingers down over her pubic mound, holding them right next to her clit. She gently manipulated the glob of spit until it was running warmly down through each crevice of each toe. She closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation.

She curled all of her toes and felt the acute sliminess of them as her slender, lubricated toes forced their way past one another with an audible squelch.  _Fuck!_ Asuka mashed her fingers against her clit, rubbing it forcefully and unreservedly.

Another gush of liquid from her pussy. Her body was sweating all over.

Asuka began to replace the pure delight of a recently discovered perversion with more focused fantasies. She thought about the ways in which her feet could be pleasured.  _Maybe I’ll force that idiot Shinji to lick and worship them sometime._ Soon, the fantasies about Mari began to roll in… _Ugh! I don’t even like her!_ She thought, chastising her own lust. She recalled the incident earlier that day,  _Who does that girl think she is?!_

Lust won out quite easily, and Asuka was helpless to prevent her mind from sinking into the gutter. Asuka imagined Mari cold and naked in some obscure hallway in NERV headquarters, on her knees, goosebump ridden and shivering. She cowered up at Asuka, arms and hands attempting to shield her nakedness from Asuka’s piercing gaze.

“Who is the best Eva pilot?” Asuka asked.

“You are, ma’am.” Mari squeaked.

“What happens when lesser pilots don’t respect the pecking order?” Asuka inquired looking Mari directly in the eye. Mari turned her head towards the floor,

“They get st--” “Look me in the eyes when you answer me.” Asuka said firmly. Mari swallowed and looked up into Asuka’s eyes.

“They get stepped on.”

"That’s right. They get stepped on.” Asuka confirmed. “That’s not a problem for you though, is it?”

Mari shook her head.

“You like getting stepped on.” Asuka tapped her foot against the floor.

Mari modded meekly. Asuka stopped rapping her foot on the floor and scowled down at Mari.

“And don’t hide yourself from me!” she bellowed, stomping her right foot with vigor.

Mari shuddered and slowly complied. Her nipples were stiff and erect in the cold air of the facility. She slowly recoiled her other hand from atop her mound, revealing a thick dark bushel of brown hair resting between her thighs.

“That’s better.” Asuka said gently, giving Mari a smile that made her uneasy. “It’s not really that you like getting stepped on though, is it? You just like the subjugation at my feet!” Asuka declared. “But, lucky for you, I am a merciful mistress.”

“Stand.”

Mari rose up; Asuka turned her back to her. “Come touch me, Mari.” Asuka said somewhat demurely, betraying the authority she had just exuded.

Mari approached somewhat apprehensively, though secretly eagerly. The warmth of Asuka’s body through her plugsuit was obvious and immediate as Mari pressed up against her her back.

“You poor thing!” Asuka said smiling gently and closing her eyes. “So cold…” Mari was shivering, and Asuka could feel her nipples through her plugsuit poking into her back. Asuka directed Mari’s head such that it rested on her shoulder, draped in locks of her voluminous auburn hair. Asuka then gently groped Mari’s firm buttock with one hand, drawing their bodies closer together -- though, this only made Mari shiver more in sheer anticipation.

“Drink in your favorite smell.” Mari inhaled the pungent aroma of LCL emanating from Asuka’s hair. Mari felt Asuka gently pull her wrist down into the smoldering area between her thighs. Asuka turned and looked over her shoulder into Mari’s eyes.

“Please touch me.” Asuka nearly begged; she was overwhelmed with these new fantasies and sensations. She just needed Mari at this point -- forget the tsundere/dominatrix facade. Asuka pressed her mouth against Mari’s; Asuka’s feverishly hot lips lit up in delightful contrast against the iciness of Mari’s. She extended her tongue and swirled it around Mari’s lips before gently inserting it into Mari’s mouth.

As Mari received Asuka’s tongue into her mouth, ever so gently suckling it, she slid her hand down against Asuka’s sex.  _Mari…_

Asuka’s fantasy faded in anticipation of her real-world climax.

Asuka curled and spread her toes as sporadically as her flurry of ecstasy would allow. She rubbed her pussy even more fervently in kind, imagining it was Mari driving her to orgasm.  _Gott! Here it comes; I’m about to come masturbating like **this**!? I’m such a pervert; so disgusting! Gott I love it! I’m dirty and think dirty things! _ She felt her orgasm well up inside of her, ready to burst.

**\---Misato bursts into the apartment screaming something in her drunkenness, completely incomprehensible, before slamming the door---**

Asuka, instantly at the boiling point, sits frozen both in rage over being interrupted and in paranoia of possibly having her own perversions known.  _Scheiße! I can never count on anyone for anything!_ She furiously vaulted out of bed picked up the covers with a hushed growl, and slammed herself back down on the bed with the covers following slowly and more neatly behind her.


	5. Actuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Mari is more than fantasy.

Asuka never did come the previous night, and her loins ached frustratingly; it was another obnoxious day of various Eva training exercises. One thing that kept Asuka’s hopes up a bit throughout the day was the chance encounter with Mari in the facility again.

“Asuka! Your synchronization ratio is sinking! What’s the matter?!” Misato’s voice beamed loudly into the Eva cockpit.

“It’s nothing, Misato. I’m fine! Maybe you should check the stupid computer; it sounds like it's broken!” Asuka shouted back. Asuka pushed back the arousal which had been welling up continuously since she woke up this morning; she was intensely sexually frustrated.

“Are we almost done yet, Misato? We’ve done this a million times; I could do it in my sleep!”

“Seriously, Asuka? You’re going to ask to be let out this early when your synchronization ratio has been suffering because of ‘the machine’ all day? Give me a break.”

“Grrrr!” Asuka growled.  _Is it so much for a girl to want to come?_ she thought. Asuka briefly fantasized about what it would be like to finger herself with Mari’s tongue running up and down her soles. Asuka repressed the sexual rise it elicited and focused on the task at hand. She wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

Her sexual frustration and discomfort almost led to her undoing today. It made the testing session take abnormally long and kept it exceedingly arduous. Asuka was exhausted from her exertions, but managed to jog across the scaffolding out of Unit 02’s holding area. She slowed her pace and caught her breath before resuming her departure from NERV with a slow gait. The hallways were refreshingly cool and well ventilated; the faint hum of machinery never ceased here. Asuka was feeling rather dismayed, having not yet encountered Mari.

She approached another hallway and, as she neared, caught the sound of something barely audible above the background noise. It was indiscernible at first, but as she rounded the corner, it became increasingly distinct. Asuka heard stifled moans and brief, escaping gasps coming from close by. Asuka cautiously peered around the corner into a hallway off the main route; there were maintenance access doors and several vending machines whose windows dimly lit the area. Towards the end of the hallway Asuka could see a figure bracing against the wall, somewhat hunched over; the pink plugsuit was unmistakable; it was Mari.  _Is she **masturbating?**_

“Just what the  _hell_ are you doing?” Asuka said somewhat loudly -- loudly enough to shock Mari.

Mari jerked her head up and pulled her hand off of her crotch. “N-nothing!”

“--wait, no.” Mari corrected herself upon realizing it was Asuka.

“I was masturbating, of course.” Mari said, smiling gleefully. Asuka gave her a look of disgust.

“That’s right! I was fingering my cunt! Rubbing my pussy! Erm, ...diddling myself?” Mari added, running out of things to say.

“Flicking the be--” Asuka interrupted her. “You’re insane. I see what you’re doing, you idiot!” Mari was positively ecstatic to see Asuka.

“I was hoping you’d come this way again; I wanted to see you again!” Mari exclaimed excitedly. Her attitude shifted suddenly, becoming more serious. She looked Asuka square in the eye.

“I really missed you.” Mari confessed. Asuka had hoped to run into Mari, but showing delight in situations like this wasn’t Asuka’s style. Asuka walked up to her,

“You don’t even know me. All you did was basically assault me yesterday! What are you, an idiot?” Mari moved from being serious to being overtly sexual. She closed the distance between herself and Asuka and pressed her sweltering body up against Asuka, whispering in her ear.

“I’m whatever you want right now.” She slid her warm crotch down against Asuka’s leg.

“Get off of me!” she shoved Mari backward with considerable force. Asuka continued,

“What makes you think I want anything to do with you?” Mari’s mood changed again as rapidly as before. She looked Asuka dead in the eye again, now a combination of seriousness and sexual energy were emanating from her disposition.

Mari smirked, “Fuck you, Asuka. I know you want  _everything_ to do with me. You know I’m not an idiot; I can see right through that thin veneer you call indignation. You’re dirty little pussy is practically on fire with desire for me. I saw it in your eyes yesterday and I see it in you right now. I can see right through you.”

Asuka began to stammer; she was shaking out of rage and anxiousness. Who was this nobody to call  _her_ out on her true intentions?  _I’m supposed to call **you** out! _ Yet, Asuka was anxious -- sexually -- to have been called out. Every time her fingers struck her clit when she was masturbating the previous night she imagined that it was Mari doing it. There were a flurry of fantasies that Asuka wanted to carry out with her.

“I--” Mari cut her off. “I bet you touched yourself thinking about me last night, didn’t you?” Mari asserted. Asuka lit up, her face burning a scarlet red. “You’re as red as your plugsuit!” Mari giggled.

Mari pushed up against Asuka again, this time kissing her. Asuka’s surprise caused her to recoil slightly, but Mari only pursued. Asuka felt Mari’s tongue slink its way around her mouth.  _Her tongue is so long!_ Asuka thought as she felt its tip nearly descend into her throat.

“Now listen,” Mari began, this time with a kind, warmhearted tone, “we both want each other” she said, “obviously” Mari gingerly ran her hand over Asuka’s crotch, feeling its arousal.

“No.  _You listen!_ ” Asuka demanded, throwing Mari off and away from her. Asuka pursued her, pinning her against the wall. “You’re mine,” Asuka declared, reasserting her control “my body and scent won you over, so that means you do what I want.” Mari didn’t blink, but Asuka could hear her swallow. After all, Asuka never denied anything Mari accused her of.

“Can you leave the facility?”

“Mhm!” Mari said grinning; “I can basically do anything I want around here; why do you think I’m always skulking around the hallways?”

“Good.” Asuka said, “So this is what we’re going to do. We’re going to fool around down here for a short while, and then you’re coming back to Misato’s with me. We’ll beat her and that idiot Shinji back with plenty of time to spare. I have some ... ideas for when we get there.”

Mari swallowed heavily again, “Good,” she remarked, “I’ve got some things I was thinking about, too” she said with a wink.

“You’ll be pleasantly surprised. I know it.” Asuka stated in her trademark overly confident, nearly mocking tone.

“Now,” Asuka began, “come breath in my scent that I know you love so much… and… touch my pussy” that last part eked out rather sheepishly; despite her domineering approach, she was both unsure and overly anxious, not quite sure how to take this whole situation in.

Mari slinked around behind Asuka and began releasing her plugsuit; it expanded and fell around Asuka’s feet; she did the same with her own. Mari pressed her soft breasts against Asuka’s naked back. “Mmm..” Asuka couldn’t help but respond to Mari’s body; Mari pressed her sharp nose into Asuka’s hair and began taking in her favorite smell -- LCL. Mari was both entranced and energized by the odor, moving to gingerly cup and grope Asuka’s modest chest with both hands.

“Mmm, fuck!” Asuka grunted involuntarily, feeling her nipples becoming stiff and erect. Mari squeezed Asuka’s tits more firmly now, and pinched and rolled her nipples between her slender fingers. Asuka reared her head back against Mari’s shoulder and moaned.

“You have fabulous tits, Asuka.” Mari cooed right into her ear, tickling it ever so slightly. “I bet that Shinji of yours thinks about doing this all of the time, huh? I bet he jerks off thinking about you.”

“Please,” Asuka responded between heavy breaths, “he’s a useless coward. I’d be surprised if he even has a cock between those scrawny legs.”

"Aww, that’s no way to speak about someone you like!” Mari teased.

"Wha- I don’t like hi--” Mari pushed her tongue into Asuka’s ear, cutting her off. “Oh-- Fuck! Fuck, fuck..” Asuka panted, her whole body trembling; “Mein Gott!, that’s nice!” Asuka’s legs shook involuntarily when she felt Mari’s tongue swirl around her ear again, this time accompanied by another deep inhalation of her scent. Mari departed Asuka’s ear and hair briefly and raised Asuka’s arm,

“What are yo--” Asuka began, but Mari cut her off with a deep inhalation, this one directed under Asuka’s arm.

S _o it’s not just the LCL she likes… good._

“Forget that for now and touch my pussy,” Asuka instructed, “mmm!.. now!” she cried, her nipples abused by Mari’s adept fingers. Mari released one of Asuka’s breasts and moved that hand between her legs. Asuka’s fiery pussy radiated heat, and Mari’s fingers slid skillfully around in Asuka’s natural lube. Asuka felt around behind her, eventually feeling the bushel of pubic hair concealing Mari’s comparably wet orifice.

“I fantasized about you having a hairy pussy.” Asuka declared proudly. Mari just smiled and continued jilling Asuka off.

“Asuka, please ma’am,” she begged, “stick your fingers in me!” Asuka found Mari’s entrance and did as she requested.

Asuka and Mari masturbated one another, their sticky sweaty bodies reeking of LCL.

“Isn’t the LCL wonderful?” Mari panted, Asuka teased her fingers firmly over Mari’s clit saying nothing. Asuka didn’t need to respond; she didn’t think Mari really knew how much the scent of LCL was fostering her sexual depravity at this point.

Asuka climaxed soon after Mari and both were left more aroused than before, the brief foreplay merely foreshadowing things to come. They re-equipped their plugsuits and hurriedly left NERV for Misato’s apartment.


	6. Fellow Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka finds out that Mari's got the same tastes as her -- literally.

Both Mari and Asuka were horny and anxious. They plowed through the doorway of Misato’s apartment, and after briefly surveying the house to conclude that they were, in fact alone, they flew into Asuka’s bedroom and locked the door.

Asuka’s lips were pressed firmly against Mari’s, and their tongues danced together, producing an unseemly amount of saliva which began to wantonly cascade down their respective chins and necks. Asuka broke the passionate embrace,

“Take your clothes off.” Asuka growled, disrobing herself. Mari did as she was told, “Don’t take off your stockings.” Asuka amended, leaving her white socks on in kind. After their clothes fell they were quickly pressed back against one another, mouths tangled together, crafting aggressive and sloppy gushing noises. Asuka felt Mari’s hands grasp her breasts, but to a different than expected effect. Their lengthy make-out session nearly uninterrupted, a daunting amount of their collective spittle had made its way down into the valley between their breasts. Mari was taking advantage of this, gathering it in a cupped hand before rubbing it over Asuka’s breasts.

Asuka followed suit, gathering the surplusage of their saliva and applying it liberally to Mari’s breasts. Their hands slid effortlessly over one another’s breasts, and they moaned into each other’s mouths each time one of their nipples was stimulated. Asuka released Mari’s chest and pulled their bodies together causing Mari to do the same. They stood, pressed together, swaying slowly side to side, allowing their slick chests and slide over and against one another. Their painfully erect nipples clashed occasionally, causing them to let loose approving whimpers.

Asuka could feel Mari’s pubic hair tickling her mound as they rocked back and forth together. Asuka liked that Mari kept her pussy natural -- it affirmed her fantasies.

Asuka pulled away, tendrils of spit hung between them briefly. “Mari, finger me; I want you to finger me while I finger you -- but I don’t want either of us to come -- so stop me if you’re about to and I’ll do the same. I have a surprise for you that I think you’ll enjoy -- no, I  _know_ you’ll enjoy -- and I want your cunt to be driving you crazy when we try it out.”

“Okay, Asuka -- I mean, yes ma’am.” Mari responded.

Mari looked down between their parted bodies, “Hold out your hand, please, ma’am.” Mari requested. Asuka obliged, perplexed. Mari swirled her tongue around in her mouth for a few moments before producing a sizable wad of spit, depositing it into Asuka’s hand.

“Please use that on my pussy, ma’am. I’ll do the same for you.” Mari said with a somewhat unsure smile.  _That’s a sexy idea.._ Asuka gave Mari all she could muster, a substantially smaller glob of spit, but Mari supplemented it for her.

Their hands descended together towards their collective aims, and both Asuka and Mari involuntarily reacted to the intense sensations to which they imposed on one another. The slimy feeling of the saliva coating even the initial contact of Mari’s hand with Asuka’s aroused and plump pussylips was unfathomable. Mari had masturbated like this before, but it was another sensation entirely to have someone else fingering you with your own spit. The hot slobber gushed into the folds of Asuka’s cunt, and she felt Mari’s fingers slide in between her lips and labia. Mari groped her pussy firmly, her ring and middle fingers sliding first over her engorged clit, then down in between her lips over her moist fuckhole; her other fingers flanked them, generously spreading juices into the crevices where her legs met her crotch. It was overwhelmingly wet and sensuous.

Asuka increased her pace on Mari’s sex, making sure to directly contact her firm, aroused clit with each motion. Mari’s breathing was becoming intense and uneven; Asuka could feel Mari masturbating her erratically and inconsistently. She thought Mari might be too close, and began to slow down. Mari corrected her immediately.

"Don’t -- take me to the edge.” Mari begged.

“I said I didn’t want you to come.” Asuka restated.

“I won’t, I promise.” Mari assured her. Mari pressed two fingers into Asuka’s tight, wet hole and slowly and firmly massaged her g-spot.

“Please…” she whimpered, staring directly into Asuka’s eyes. Asuka felt her legs quiver; she obliged.  _I guess I should trust her…_

“Inside..” Mari said, “please, ma’am.” Asuka mimicked Mari’s technique, doing her best to find and assault Mari’s tender weak-spot.

“Oh, fuck...oh, fuck! OH God!” Mari began to repeat rhythmically, rapidly growing in intensity.

“Don’t you dare come.” Asuka warned, though without slowing her pace whatsoever.

“Ugh! Fuck..God...Mmm!” Mari belted out, exasperated.

“Stop! STOP!” she cried; Asuka retreated immediately, and Mari stopped moving, fearing another breath would send her over the edge. Asuka didn’t dare move until Mari signalled something -- anything. Mari stood there for a moment before relaxing a bit.

“Good fucking God I love edging.” Mari said matter-of-factly. “Now that I’m about to burst, ma’am, what did you have in mind?”

Asuka didn’t say anything, and instead went and sat on the bed. “Kneel at my feet.” Asuka ordered. Mari did as she was told, settling at the edge of the bed.

“You like the scent of LCL, right?” Mari nodded at Asuka’s question. Asuka proceeded, “And you tried to smell my armpit, because you’re some kind of pervert or something who likes the smell of my body... I want you to smell my feet. Really, I want you to do a lot to them -- but you can start by placing that perverted nose up to my sweaty peds.” Mari was devilishly elated at the thought of her own perversions being actively indulged.

Asuka removed her shoes, and Mari picked up Asuka’s right foot and pressed her nose into Asuka’s toes. The fabric of the plain cotton sock was discolored from wear and moderately damp from Asuka’s tired feet. Mari was ecstatic. It wasn’t just the arousing and pungent odor of Asuka’s foot sweat which Mari enjoyed -- it was an aroma tainted with LCL -- her favorite smell. She drank in as much as her lungs would allow and began to touch herself.

“Ah-ah!” went Asuka, “No touching. Not yet at least.”

“Please!” Mari begged, “Please, please, please!”

“No.” Asuka said firmly; “Ask me again and I’m not going to let you come OR touch my feet anymore.” Asuka smirked as Mari squirmed. Mari reluctantly obeyed and turned her attention back to Asuka’s feet. She slid Asuka’s socks slowly off of her feet, noting how the fabric rebelliously clung to Asuka’s moist soles.

“Asuka, ma’am, you have the sexiest, most beautiful feet I’ve ever seen!” Mari drank in the scent of both of Asuka’s feet, pressing her nose in between both of her moist, soft soles.

“I like my feet, but I’ll reserve that judgment until I’ve seen your feet. If they’re anything like the rest of you…” Asuka trailed off into a soft whine; Mari’s tongue was dragging in between Asuka’s toes, coating them thickly in spittle.

Asuka began to pinch and roll her nipples, “Mmm, tonguefuck my feet. Drench them in your nasty spit!” She loved the feeling of her feet when they are wet and slimy; it was the depraved and dirty feeling she loved and craved so much.

Mari’s insatiable desire for Asuka’s feet was unparalleled. Her tongue tirelessly laved up and down Asuka’s soles making them wetter with every pass. Asuka’s feet had been damp from her work in the Eva earlier that day, a combination of sweat and effort from piloting and the LCL which filled the plugsuit. Mari wished Asuka would have given her feet to her immediately after she left her plugsuit; she fantasized about how pungent and soaked Asuka’s slippery, glossy feet would have been. Mari thought about those smelly feet getting rubbed all over her body, giving her their scentl. Mari flexed her thighs and attempted to grind her legs together -- anything to stimulate the arousal which threatened to drive her insane.

Mari’s tongue slid sensuously up Asuka’s insteps, prompting Asuka to scrunch her toes involuntarily. Asuka slowly played with herself, watching Mari pleasure her peds, enjoying the feeling of her slender fingers sliding up through the folds of her labia while Mari’s tongue worked her messy feet.

“Kiss me.” Asuka cooed. “I want to smell and taste my feet from your mouth.”

Mari did as she was commanded, though Asuka took control immediately. It was less Asuka and Mari kissing, but more so Asuka tasting Mari.

Mari rose from beneath Asuka to meet her mouth; Mari’s lips and chin were glistening with the juiced conjured by tonguebathing Asuka’s feet. Asuka bent over to meet her lips, but first cradled Mari’s head in her arms.

“Open your mouth, Mari.” Asuka gently ordered. Mari complied, opening her soft lips. Asuka brought her face close to Mari’s, and sniffed around her mouth’s opening. Mari’s hot breath, accompanied and intermingled with the smell of Asuka’s feet.

“You smell delicious -- we smell delicious” Asuka said smiling; Mari’s eyes were glazed with lust, and her naked chest heaved with each breath she drew in. Asuka closed the gap between them, not in a kiss, but by dipping her tongue into Mari’s mouth -- she didn’t allow Mari to kiss her. Asuka’s mouth engaged Mari’s in a perpendicular fashion, such that Asuka’s textured tongue slid tantalizingly up and down the length of Mari’s sensitive lips, lapping up as much of the taste of her own feet that she could gather. Mari quaked at the new sensation and desperately began sucking at Asuka’s tongue every time it entered her.

“Fuck, I taste good -- don’t you think?” Asuka noted.

“Oh, yes ma’am, Asuka, I’d pleasure your feet night and day forever!” Mari replied.

“Good girl,” Asuka affirmed, “but right now I don’t want that; right now, I want to see your feet. Sit on the bed and show them to me.”


	7. Fellow Pervert; Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the erotic pairing; Mari and Asuka entertain their mutual fetish; Asuka surprises Mari with an idea of her own.

Mari rested her plump rear on the edge of the bed; she could feel the bed squish beneath her where Asuka’s juices had soaked into the mattress. Mari’s pale skin gleamed in contrast with her pitch black, thigh-high stockings. Mari always chose to wear nylon stockings, rather than cotton or some other material due to the effects on her feet. The synthetic makeup of nylon keeps sweat, moisture, and heat close to the flesh as it breathes terribly. For Mari, this is the ideal for producing delightfully wet and pungent feet. Asuka, Mari noted, always wore shorter, white cotton socks; odds were that Mari was going to beat her in the smell and sweat department, and although Asuka admitted to being a dirty foot-perv like herself, Mari worried it might be too much for the auburn-haired beauty.

Asuka looked longingly at Mari’s long, sumptuous legs as they writhed erotically together before her. She looked up at Mari, any and all of her demure, subjugated look had departed. Mari was struggling to contain herself, seeming engaged in a painful resistance against base urges.

_I bet she just wishes she had the spine to kick me to the floor and force me to worship her disgusting feet. It’s too bad I’m in control, isn’t it Mari? I’m the top Eva pilot for a reason, you know!_

Asuka placed Mari’s feet in her lap and gently ran her delicate fingers along the length of Mari’s legs before removing Mari’s shoes. Asuka could feel her heartbeat begin to quicken as the thick and arousing smell of Mari’s feet became apparent; there was a surge of wetness between her thighs and her engorged labia and clit began to pulse for attention. Asuka could feel the soaked stockings’ advantages over her own regular footwear. Whereas Asuka’s feet had began to dry quickly after removing her shoes, as they often did, Mari’s feet positively sloshed around in their residual moisture.

Asuka brought her damp fingers up to her nose and, savoring the powerful and erotic scent, inhaled as slowly as she dared. Mari watched her eagerly, frustrated that Asuka hadn’t ripped and tattered her stockings just to get at her. The scent wasn’t enough, naturally, and not a moment after Asuka had sampled Mari’s aroma did she allow her tongue to weave its way around her footstained finger, drinking in Mari’s taste.

“Take them off -- now!  _Mein Gott_ I need them!” Mari obeyed Asuka’s command, but not without a bit of torture on her end, watching Asuka prepare to cry out as she slowly peeled the saturated fabric away from her moist, pink soles; Mari made sure to afford Asuka a clean view of the discolored pads of her feet.

“You fucking cunttease.. -- hold them up in the air.” Asuka demanded.

“Of course, ma’am!” Mari obliged, rolling her body backward; Mari positioned herself on her back, bracing her legs by crossing her arms underneath her knees. Exposed to the cooler air of Asuka’s bedroom, the contrast in temperature made Mari’s feet indulge in a cathartic release, freed from their restraints and confines. Normally, at this point, Mari would be vigorously lapping at her own soles, three fingers deep in between her pussy lips, but this time she had someone else to indulge her -- the top Eva pilot, in fact.

Mari’s feet are a small degree larger than Asuka’s own, owing to her marginally taller height. Her toes were a bit shorter than would be considered long, and while not plump, are significantly fleshier than Asuka’s toes. Like Asuka, Mari possesses deep arches and the balls of her feet are well-defined -- but moreover, her heels are quite accentuated as well; this led to their lush, carnal appearance. The flesh of her toes, heels, and balls were a deep fleshy color, while her arch and instep remained a glowing pale color. With Mari’s feet as wet as they were at this moment, it was an arousing contrast.

Asuka rose to her knees to meet Mari, grabbed the ends of Mari’s legs at the ankles, and brought Mari’s feet to her nose. The pungent, stinking bare flesh of Mari’s feet was nearly overawing to Asuka’s lusts and urges -- and she was nearly beside herself as she basked in ecstasy they elicited. Mari’s feet made the atmosphere around them humid with their odor; Asuka inhaled deeply, again, and again, and again... _and again_. Breathlessly, Asuka began to pant, pressing her nose against Mari’s soles, her heel, in between every toe -- anything to drink Mari’s scent in; nothing felt like enough.

Mari whimpered at Asuka’s touch, and urged her to do more by scrunching and flexing her agile toes, which were flexible and dextrous. Asuka began to lap at Mari’s feet, her tongue diving between each of Mari’s toes, replacing the mingling of sweat and LCL with saliva. Asuka began to realize why Mari found LCL so appealing -- the utterly erotic enhancement it brought sexual stimulation, especially as it mixed with the body’s other scents, was unquestionable.

Asuka worked to coat Mari’s feet, soaking them with her talented tongue as she cleaned her smelly peds. Mari felt waves of pleasure wash over her body, Asuka’s sloppy tongue passing forcefully up and down her graceful arches, lapping up as much of the fetid aroma and taste as she could find. Mari could feel her stinky feet beginning to soak in Asuka’s spittle as saliva began to run slowly down her calves. Asuka spat on Mari’s soles and sloshed the spitwads around with her tongue causing a torrent of moisture to descend down Mari’s legs.

Asuka stopped and retreated a bit, “Get on your knees and let your feet hang off the bed, I want to see these disgusting peds soaked and filthy.” Mari complied, though now unable to watch. Mari heard Asuka gagging several times as she choked herself on her own fingers, but soon felt a gushing warmth pool on and descend through her toes; she scrunched her feet reflexively, and good feel the slimy residue of Asuka’s spit slosh around between her toes.

“Mmm, that’s more like it,” Asuka purred, “your feet have it over mine, Mari -- I’ve never seen anything like it. They make me want to come so badly. Your feet make my pussy quiver and drip. Say, ‘Please, please Asuka. Please tonguefuck my soles and toes. Tongue fuck my feet -- I’m a nasty pervert who loves stinking feet.’ and then slosh your soaking feet against each other.” Asuka spat on Mari’s feet again.

Mari acquiesced, conjuring as sexual and pleading a voice as she could muster, “Please... _please_ , Asuka, ma’am. Mmm,  _please_ tonguefuck my soles and toes. Tonguefuck my  _feet_ ! I am a nasty, dirty, disgusting footlicking, footslut of a pervert who  _loves_ stinky, sweaty feet.” Mari’s feet dragged up against each other, the thick saliva Asuka had produced dripped and hung tantalizingly from her toes, becoming tangled in Mari’s erotic movements. Mari spread her toes as far apart as she could, making the slimy spit web and string between each fleshy pink toe. Asuka probed at her loins while she watched Mari’s feet writhe messily together, the arousing sight of her gooey spit dripping tantalizingly off of Mari’s sexy feet, threatening her with orgasm at a moment’s notice.

“I can’t take anymore,” Asuka panted, “come here and sit on the floor. I’m going to help you cum. I’m going to show you what I was planning for you. Don’t let your feet touch the ground though, I want them soaked, still -- I’ll help you.” Asuka helped Mari down to the floor and positioned her as she wished; Asuka made sure to spread Mari’s asscheeks before she sat down, making sure she had access to her holes. Mari’s feet pressed against one another, emulating what Asuka had herself delighted in when she discovered her foot kink. Asuka spit into her hands, wetting them, and then gently began to fondle Mari’s breasts,

“Mari, I’m going to reward you for introducing me to all of this -- and for indulging me. Maybe it was your plan all along, but I am wrapped around your finger -- I’m a pervert for feet just like you. Just don’t forget who stays in control.” Asuka pinched her nipples, evoking a brief whine from Mari, “Just close your eyes and rub your feet together, I’ll do the rest. I’ll let you touch yourself soon, I promise.” Mari nodded and began to rub her glossy feet together, eliciting a faint squishing and sloshing sound. Mari felt Asuka withdraw her hands from her breasts, and heard Asuka spit again.

Asuka had been delighting over this ever since she’d discovered how much aromas and scents could enhance sexual pleasure. She massaged her thick spit into the first two fingers on her right hand and gingerly slid them between Mari’s spread cheeks. Mari bit her lip in an anticipation, she could feel Asuka’s fingers stop, merely resting on her anus.

“Flex.” Mari pushed the pink, textured ring of her anus out gently, meeting Asuka’s fingers.

“Keep pushing.” Asuka said, gingerly fingering the taut hole. She ran her wet fingers around it, coating Mari’s hole in her saliva, noting the subtleties and features of Mari’s anal hole. Mari’s hole puckered whenever Asuka’s fingers slid over the hole itself the first few times, but Mari quickly understood and controlled the sensation. Asuka retrieved her adventurous digits and brought them to her nose, inhaling Mari’s aroma deeply.

_Oh, fuck! Did Asuka seriously just smell my asshole?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why won’t she let me touch my pussy? I need -- NEED to touch myself! Mmm, she’s such a dirty bitch…_ Mari’s thoughts were racing -- she couldn’t believe Asuka was so daring after so little time. Asuka savored the heavy, musky odor of Mari’s ass.

“Do you want to know what your tight, dirty hole smells like?” Asuka asked rhetorically, bringing her fingers just beneath Mari’s nostrils. Mari did -- she really did, greedily breathing her own scent.

“Doesn’t the LCL make your shithole smell good?” Asuka growled, dragging her fingers aggressively over Mari’s lips before pressing them into her mouth. Mari lapped her tongue around Asuka’s fingers, drinking up her own taste. Mari digressed in her mind,  _I can’t believe I never thought to do this to myself… I smell so good -- a-and with the LCL. It -- it’s too much -- it’s so good..!_

“Good girl, Mari. Now, do you want me to play with your asshole?” Asuka asked coyly.

“Mhm! Yes ma’am!” Mari admitted desperately, nodding her head.

“...yes ma’am  _what?_ ” Asuka cruelly teased.

“Yes, ma’am, I want you to play with my asshole…” Mari mewled.

“Boring. Say it with creativity -- with spunk, like you did last time!” Asuka teased again, regaling in Mari’s self-debasement.

“Yes Asuka, ma’am...I-I want you to..to play with my shithole; please feel me with your fingers -- fuck me with them. I want to feel your fingers wiggle in and pleasure my tight fuckhole...”

“That’s a good girl, Mari. I’ll play with your dirty hole, if you insist.” Asuka relented.

Mari felt Asuka re-wet her fingers and send them back down underneath of her. Mari prepared for her, concentrating on exposing the pink, fleshy center of her asshole to Asuka’s fingers. Asuka felt around the puckered hole, playing around the rim and teasing the hole by every so often pretending to dip a finger inside. Asuka delighted in the unwilling spasms of Mari’s hole -- she could also make out the sounds of Mari’s feet mingling together as her anal hole was relentlessly teased. Now and again, Asuka would bring take her fingers away from Mari’s hole and treat the olfactophilic pair to the pungent aroma of Mari’s spit drenched ass, mixing the erotic enhancements of LCL with Asuka’s aromatic spit and the musky, fleshy moisture of Mari’s asshole.

“I’m going to finger your asshole now,” Asuka warned. “When I do, I’ll allow you to touch yourself. I don’t expect you to stop until you can’t come anymore or your fingers are painfully bleeding. You’ve earned it.” Asuka licked her fingers one last time, imbibing Mari’s taste.

“Kiss me.” Asuka cooed. Mari turned over her shoulder and met Asuka’s lips, tasting herself. Mari felt Asuka drag her finger across the ridged rim of her hole before pressing a finger into her; the kiss hadn’t yet broken, and Mari moaned into Asuka’s mouth, provoking Asuka to whimper back into hers. Mari was tight, her virgin hole yet untouched. Asuka gently and slowly pressed her pointer into Mari’s rectum, feeling the tender flesh begin to give way as Mari fast developed control over her sphincter. The flesh of Mari’s hole was burning hot, and as smooth and soft as silk -- a cock’s paradise, no doubt. Asuka and Mari both began teasing their respective cunts, feeling their way around their engorged lips and soaking holes.

“Mmm, that’s a good girl, Mari -- fingerfuck that hairy pussy of yours.” The hair surrounding Mari’s vagina was matted and coated thickly in spittle and her own juices. Mari kept herself unshaven specifically because it made her feel dirtier when she pleasured herself. The kinky, unruly, and unshaven bush made her feel a mess, really allowing her to indulge in her depravity. Asuka pressed further, making it to the second knuckle of her pointer. Mari flexed her anal ring around Asuka’s finger, prompting Asuka to gently wiggle the digit against the Mari’s hot fleshy bowels. Mari clenched down involuntarily before regaining control.

“Deeper.” Mari begged. Asuka pressed deeper, impressed with Mari’s mastery of herself. Asuka’s first finger was completely embedded into Mari’s asshole.

“One down.” Asuka teased.

“Ugh! F-fuck!!” Mari gasped as she came for the first time, feeling a wave of release and relief wash over her. Asuka flailed her fingers against her clit as if begging it to allow her to join Mari in orgasmic bliss. Asuka began her climax as Mari’s was subsiding,

“I want..another, Asuka. Please put another finger in my tight, pleading asshole!” Mari cried out, flexing her hole around Asuka’s finger. Asuka was in the throws of orgasm, and, attempting to satisfy Mari, carelessly forced her middle finger into Mari without preparation or warning.

“Arragh! Ow, ow! Ah-ow! ...fuck that hurts..” Mari winced, her toes curling in pain. Asuka’s own orgasm was cut short by her concern, damning herself for not simply waiting until she could control herself better. She began to slide the second finger out to start over again, this time more slowly,

“N-no, no!” Mari urged, “it’s okay...the pain-- the pain felt kinda good a fucked up sort of way. J-just... Mmm… --  just ram it all the way in, I want to feel that again!” Mari felt Asuka’s longer, middle finger plunge deep into her asshole, stretching her hot, pink rim taut and smooth. Mari and Asuka felt a sexual resurgence as soon as Asuka was as deep into Mari as she could be. They needed to come together this way. Mari with Asuka roughly fingerfucking her shithole; Asuka with the hot flesh of Mari’s anus gripping her fingers.

Mari pleasured herself, focusing as much as she could on the new, perverted sensation of having Asuka’s fingers trembling and oscillating inside of her hot ass.

“Please start fucking my ass. I want to feel your fingers moving in and out.” Mari quickened her pace as she felt Asuka’s fingers retreat and return, challenging her to resist the urge to clamp her hot rim around Asuka’s delicate fingers. Asuka took the initiative, wiggling and churching her fingers in Mari’s bowels as she fingerfucked Mari’s asspussy. The sloppy saliva lubing Mari’s asshole began to make quiet, but audible sloshing noises with Asuka’s fingers aggressively probing around inside Mari’s hot, spitlubed fuckhole. Everytime Mari hit another peak in pleasure, she’d feel her anus tighten around Asuka's fingers, forcing them to still themselves temporarily, though they struggled against her tight walls.

They could feel the carpet beneath them begin to saturate with their own arousal, and collectively, they felt the depraved atmosphere continue to intensify.

_First I got off to licking my own smelly feet, and now I’m fucking myself with two fingers in a girl’s asshole? I feel so dirty, perverted and depraved -- it so nasty and delicious…_ Asuka’s internal reflections became more depraved themselves, she thought in deplorable terms which only served to arouse her more,

_Every time that pervert Mari comes, I can feel her foul shitcunt clamp down on my fingers._ Asuka felt herself nearing what was sure to be the crescendo of her sexual ecstasy.

“Oh-- fuck! Asuka, Asuka, ASUKA! Fuck me! Fuck my asshole with your fingers-- fuck my tight little shithole…” Mari jammed the fingers of her free hand as deep into her pussy as she could get them, and attacked her g-spot with unbridled sexual aggression.

Mari came -- and came hard, she was moaning, panting, and spasming, Asuka could feel a torrent of hot slick liquid cascade through Mari’s whole underside, and Mari’s ass spasmed so tightly that it shoved Asuka’s fingers out. That tipped Asuka over the edge -- the sheer perversion of the whole situation -- something was especially arousing about feeling her fingers forced from Mari’s hole. She mercilessly attacked her clit, and drove Mari’s asslubed fingers towards her own g-spot. The last coherent thought that passed through her mind was the fact that she was fingerfucking herself with the same fingers that were seconds ago pleasuring Mari’s asshole.

Asuka’s whole body tensed in orgasm, “Fuck-- Mari...  _Mein Gott_ ! Oohhhhh--fuck!” Asuka tumbled backwards, her mind hazy from the overwhelming stimulation. Mari turned around and dragged her tired body the short distance to Asuka, and gently rested her head on Asuka’s heaving torso, Mari herself breathing raggedly. Asuka’s warm, taut stomach was covered with the sheen of sweat. Long, warm, and comfortable moments passed, each drawing breath more calmly and slowly as time progressed.

Eventually, their breathing eased and Mari spoke up, gently stroking Asuka’s tummy, “Mmm, he he,” Mari giggled, “I’m so glad I came after you the other day.” Asuka gingerly ran her fingers through Mari’s rich brunette hair, massaging her head. Mari smiled and closed her eyes.

“Me, too Mari. I meant it when I said it, you know. Thank you. Because of you, there is going to be significantly more pleasure in my life.” Mari beamed contentedly, and the two rested their together, just enjoying one another’s presence.

Mari spoke up again, gently and innocently inquiring, “Will we be able to do this again, Asuka? I don’t think I’ll get by alone anymore.” Asuka let that hang in the air uncomfortably, and Mari became self-conscious of having bared her thoughts and desires.

“You’re such an idiot,” Asuka answered, keeping her affectionate tone, “don’t worry -- I feel the same way.” Elated, Mari gave a deep sigh of relief, a big, goofy smile plastered to her face.

“Oh, and Mari,” Asuka began,

“What is it?”

“Can I, um, keep your stockings until I see you again? I need them for...reasons.”

Mari could only burst into hearty laughter, “Only if I get to keep your socks!”

Asuka grinned, “Deal, you pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this all the way to the end, I encourage you to leave me some feedback; this is my first erotic fan-fic, and feedback will certainly help me improve and hopefully create things more people can enjoy. Thank you!
> 
> P.S.: If anyone is interested in being an occasional beta-reader, that would be epic, because a second pair of eyes pre-publication is super helpful.
> 
> misterstark@mail.com


End file.
